


Greatest Joy

by pineapple_bread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread





	Greatest Joy

　　他们都知道Stiles体内的野狐并没有完全消失，只是被封印了起来。被暂时地封印了起来。其实大家都知道这样的Stiles无异于一颗定时炸弹，随时都可能爆炸，并且很可能那个时候，他们的Stiles就再也回不来了。

　　但谁都没有能让一切变得比现在更好的方法，所以大家虽然都在隐隐地担忧着，却又没有人真正把这个话题提出来讲过。  
　　  
　　直到Issac在某个睡不着的晚上想要去找Stiles的时候发现Stiles并不在他的房间里，但是他的手机还放在他的床头柜上。

　　接着所有人的手机都像接收到了一级警报一般震动起来。好吧，就现在的情况来说，拉响一级警报也没什么不对了。

　　Stiles不见了。  
　　  
　　还不等各自睡在家里的狼崽们以及Lydia和Allison冲出家门，他们又接到了来自Derek的消息。

　　“Stiles在我这里，他睡不着，来我家的时候还忘了带手机。”

　　还不等大家再细问，Derek的消息又来了。  
　　  
　　“你们可以安心睡觉，我能搞定。”  
　　  
　　这个一级警报就像它来的时候一样去得快，所有人又放松了下来。  
　　  
　　第二天Stiles难免不被大家质问一番，但他们都知道前段时间的Stiles每天晚上不敢睡觉是有多么的痛苦。所以他们其实也并没有真正为难Stiles。

　　“这次你真的吓到我们了，兄弟。”放学后，收拾着书包准备离开学校，Scott如是说。

　　“抱歉，兄弟......”Stiles摸了摸后颈，想了想，还是决定坦白。“其实我每天晚上都不怎么睡得着。你知道的，在那之后......”

　　Scott一脸担心地看着他，但并没有打断他的话。

　　Stiles深吸了一口气才继续说，还带着点腼腆和害羞：“但有Derek在，会感觉比较安全，总是能让我安睡。”

　　Scott并没有嘲笑Stiles，只是表示理解地点点头：“那我想你这段时间或许最好在Derek那边睡吧。警长那边我会帮你瞒过去的。来吧，正好我要去他那儿把昨天落在他那里的笔记本拿回来，我和你一起过去吧。”

　　Stiles点点头，收拾好书包，默默地跟在Scott身后走出了教室。然而走在前头的Scott并没有看见Stiles在低头的一瞬间嘴角扬起了诡异的弧度，露出只属于野狐的特有微笑。

 

　　Stiles的说法通过Scott之口传播，狼群里的狼崽们都知道了Stiles的情况，加上Derek也并没有否认，所以他们一致默认了Stiles这段时间都会在Derek的loft里睡。大家都约好了会帮Stiles打掩护。

　　在狼崽们回家后，就只剩下Derek和Stiles两个人了。  
　  
　　待Derek锁好门回头，Stiles已经不在客厅里了。Derek不疾不徐地往上走，并不意外地看到Stiles已经站在了他的床前等着他。

　　“出来吧。”Derek解开了领口的扣子，将袖子卷到了手肘，邪邪地笑着，双眼已经闪烁着Alpha红。而他眼前的Stiles只是顺从地低下头，再抬起头的瞬间，就已经是邪笑着的野狐了。

　　“晚上好，我的Alpha。”Stiles舔了舔唇，仰起头朝着Derek露出了脖颈。

　　“很好，”Derek凑近，伸出舌头从Stiles的锁骨沿着颈侧一路缓慢地从下往上舔至他的下颌，“今天做的不错。”

　　“那么我的Alpha会有什么奖励给我呢？”Stiles抬手环住Derek的脖子然后带着他向后倒到床上，然后伸出舌头舔了舔Derek的耳垂。

　　“你会知道的。”一边伸手用柔软的绸带将倒在床上后就自觉将双手反背到背后的Stiles捆紧，Derek低声回答。

　　“Hmmm,那我可真是期待啊，我的Alpha。”尽管双手被捆到了背后，Stiles躺在床上也并不老实，双腿来回磨蹭着。经过Derek多日的调教，仅仅是被捆起来，他就已经开始湿了。

　　不是没有注意到Stiles的动作，Derek却像是没有看到一般地伸手打开了衣柜里的一个不起眼的暗格，从里面拿出了一个盒子。

　　待Stiles看清了盒子里面是什么的时候，Derek很明显地听到他的呼吸加重了。

　　那是一盒润滑剂，满满的一盒，里面浸着各式各样的情趣玩具。

　　“我提前为你准备的，这样可就能为我们省下不少的时间。喜欢吗？”

　　“看来你很喜欢。”Derek将盒子端到床头柜上，并没有费事帮Stiles慢慢地脱下裤子，而是伸出狼爪，先是在Stiles的小腹上轻轻地滑动着，等到Stiles发出不满地轻哼时，Derek才用比恰到好处的力气更用力一点的力道将他的牛仔裤，连同内裤一起划开。

　　对此，Stiles并没有丝毫掩饰自己的愉悦呻吟声。爪尖划过的地方留下了明显的红痕，却没有流血——在这么多次之后，Derek已经能很好地掌控力道，能让Stiles感受到愉悦的疼痛，也能留下他喜欢的显眼的红痕，却又不会让Stiles真的受伤流血。

　　在Stiles的牛仔裤和内裤都彻底变成布条之后，Stiles深喘着，扭动着身子，双腿大张着，无言地乞求着Derek给予他更多的快感。

　　“耐心。”Derek粗鲁地抬起他的一条腿，从膝盖的内侧一路舔舐而上，却在大腿根处停了下来，张嘴轻咬着那处的皮肤。

　　“唔！”敏感的腿根部被突然地刺激着让Stiles一抖，上身反射性地向上拱起。

　　“告诉我，你想要更多吗？”Derek继续舔舐着那处的皮肤，漫不经心地问着，手却伸进满是润滑剂的盒子里挑选着。

　　“唔嗯......想要...更多...”扭动来着身子，Stiles并不满足于这隔靴搔痒般的快感。“Derek，please！”

　　“耐心，耐心。让我看看......奖励...今天就给你挑个最大的，怎么样？”不等Stiles回答，Derek就从盒子里挑出了最大的黑色仿真阴茎。沾满了按摩棒的润滑剂顺着Derek的手滑落，滴滴答答地滴落在地上、床上，甚至是Derek的衣物上。很快，Derek也满手是润滑剂了。然而Derek并不在意，只是用按摩棒不停地在Stiles的入口处滑动着。

　　Stiles的入口早已迫不及待地收缩着，迫切地想要将按摩棒吞进他那饥渴的小穴中。然而Derek并没有轻易地就让他如愿以偿，而是坏心眼的将仿真阴茎在他的穴口周围打着转。

　　“告诉我，我是谁？”

　　“唔...please...”Stiles急切地扭动着身子，微微抬起臀部，随着Derek的动作追逐着他手上的按摩棒。

　　“我是谁？”

　　“你、你是，Derek！”Stiles努力集中注意力去听Derek的话，但对快感的渴望却让他无法真的集中听出Derek的语意。

　　他想要感受那种被填满的感觉，想要有什么将他的内部完全撑开到极致，想要被狠狠地顶弄最深处。

　　“我是谁？”Derek也并没有心软，只是伸手捏住了Stiles的脖子，俯身对他闪烁着Alpha的红眼让Stiles的视线对上自己的，然后再次发问。

　　“嗯...你是...”对上了Derek的视线，Stiles突然知道该如何回答了。“你是，Alpha，我的的Alpha！”

　　“呜！”正确答案让他瞬间感受到了被一捅到底的疼痛快感。强烈的张裂感让他一度感觉自己的入口被这突然的动作扯裂了，然而他知道Derek的力度掌握得非常好。

　　还不等他适应，Derek就打开了按摩棒的震动的开关，并且调节到了最大。

　　“哇啊！”Stiles再次被刺激地一抖，身体开始因突然的过分强烈的快感而剧烈地抖动着。“太、太快了！停下！停下来！”

　　“就算是野狐，你也还是一样吵啊。”Derek不耐烦地将按摩棒又用力地往里顶了顶。

　　“呜！”Stiles被刺激地再一抖，无法忍受般地夹紧了双腿，蜷缩起了身子向右侧倒去。

　　“虽然我也很喜欢你的呻吟声，但今晚我更喜欢你保持安静。”Derek沉声说着，从抽屉里掏出了黑色的胶布，毫不犹豫地撕下一截，毫不温柔地贴住了Stiles的嘴。

　　“唔！唔唔！”持续不断地强烈快感让Stiles渐渐失神，所有的呻吟声都被胶布阻挡着，化作了闷闷的呜咽声。

　　“这就是你的极限了？”Derek挑挑眉，毫不怜惜地双手用力拍了一下Stiles的双臀。这一下让Stiles的内壁将按摩棒绞得更紧了，被束缚着的反背在背后的双手也挣扎着。

　　“为我好好准备你自己，Stiles，”Derek抬手抚摸了两下Stiles的臀部，反手又用力拍了两下，让Stiles的双臀显现出了深粉色的指印。“我好像忘了告诉你，为了奖励你，今晚我可是会在你的体内成结。当然如果你不尽快准备好自己，那奖励可就没有了。”

　　这话让Stiles睁大了双眼，一下从失神的状态里清醒了过来，转头努力地睁大眼睛看着Derek，示意他想要说些什么。

　　Derek将胶带揭开了一点——足以让Stiles说话却又没有完全撕下来的程度。

　　“Derek，Alpha，please，我准备好了，”Stiles粗喘着，因张嘴呻吟却被胶布堵住而积聚的唾液顺着嘴角滑下，“填满我，Alpha，please！”

　　“耐心并不是你的强项，对吗？”Derek不等Stiles再说些什么，重新将胶布贴了回去，再次封住了Stiles的嘴。

　　Stiles只能呜咽着，用眼神乞求着眼前的Alpha狠狠地操进自己的身体。

　　Derek并不总是会在他体内成结。只会偶尔在Derek心情好，或者是他做了什么让Derek值得奖励的时候——就像今天，Derek才会在他体内成结，然后用那巨大的结将精液完全堵在他的体内。无处可去的精液会让他的腹形成一个小小的隆起，总是让他会有种被Derek操干到怀孕的羞耻的错觉。

　　他想念那种感觉。他想要被填满，想要被狠狠地顶弄到失神，再被Alpha那巨大的结撑开到极致，感受那几乎将他撕扯成两半的疼痛快感然后再被精液填满。

　　“那么，如你所愿。”就像突然将按摩棒捅进Stiles的体内，Derek也突然将按摩棒一口气抽了出来。这让Stiles的内壁一阵痉挛，累积的快感让高潮一下子淹没了Stiles，身体狠狠地抖了抖，精液失控的喷了满了自己满腹。

　　“啧啧啧，这就高潮了吗？”Derek并不等Stiles从高潮中恢复过来，直接就将自己已经硬的不行的阴茎撞开Stiles紧缩的内壁，直抵最深处。

　　“呜！”还未从高潮中恢复，Stiles便又迎来了Derek狠狠地操干而带给他一波波快感。

　　终于让他等到了，这被狠狠地顶弄到最深处的感觉，被操干的浑身发软，快要把他淹没，宛如溺水般的快感。Stiles愉悦地深深一叹，抬腿勾住Derek的腰。

　　Derek用力地干着Stiles，没有丝毫的怜惜之意，然后伸出双手抚上了Stiles的脖子，慢慢收紧。

　　感受到了脖子上渐渐收紧的力道，开始感受到窒息感的Stiles受惊般地睁大了双眼。

　　虽然这并不是Derek第一次这么做了，然而Stiles总是会不自觉地感到恐惧。那是狐狸对狼天生的恐惧，对生的渴望的本能。这种恐惧和窒息之感却也让Stiles变得更敏感了，Derek感觉到夹着他的内壁收的更紧了。

　　成结的那个瞬间就像Stiles记得的一样疼，然而那种感觉却让他深深地为之上瘾。被掐着脖子的窒息之感带来的恐惧，被巨大的Alpha结撑开得像要被扯裂的胀痛之感，还有被满满的精液撑起的小腹，这一切对Stiles来说都有点太过了。

　　生理性的眼泪不断地在Stiles的眼眶里积聚。

　　“Shhh......”Derek的语气温柔了下来。“结还要一会儿才能完全消下来，为我接受它。接受你的Alpha，别反抗，Stiles。”

　　Stiles顺从地轻轻地呜咽了一声，眯了眯眼睛，努力地想要从这灭顶的快感中恢复过来。然而下一瞬，Derek的话却又让Stiles睁大了双眼。

　　“你知道，一开始Scott才是我的选择。”像是没有看到Stiles瞬间惊慌的表情，Derek邪笑着吻了吻Stiles的双眼。“但后来，野狐的你出现了。”

　　“你看，狐性本淫，这样的你对我来说是再完美不过了。而我也非常的爱Stiles，不可能让你完全占据他的身体，或者让他担惊受怕，连觉都无法睡得安稳。所以我给了你一个选择，只要你不在白天跑出来作乱，那么晚上我就给你你想要的极致欢愉。”

　　“而你的选择也让我们双方都很满意。”

　　原来这头Alpha狼早已计算好了，自己完全被压制的死死的。惊惧的泪水和快感导致的生理性泪水混在了一起，终于顺着Stiles的脸颊流淌而下。

　　“Shhh...你看，时间还有很多，我们还有很多可以玩的呢。”

　　Stiles笑了。

　　是了，虽然这Alpha头狼早已算计好了，但自己并不亏不是吗？虽说不能完全占据这个人类的身体，但他却也得到了他想要的极致快感。


End file.
